Let me save you
by ourowneyes
Summary: Hermione was in an abusive relationship was Ron. He had turned to drinking and was not himself. She still lives with those scars, memories, and nightmares even though she has moved on. The one who saved her? Draco Malfoy. Now in love, this is a snapshot look into their life. Dealing with the past and moving to the future. (One shot- could be more if you like it!)


**Simple one shot because I had writers block on my current story!I'm sorry for the Ron bashing, I do love him but it was just an idea I got so I felt I needed to get it down. It was inspired by a scene I was writing for my story Snakeskin (chapter 10) if you are interested in knowing. :) The perspective changes between the two characters just so you know!**

**Background: Hermione was in an abusive relationship was Ron. He had turned to drinking and was not himself. She still lives with those scars. Draco saved her and they fell in love. This is a look into their life right now!**

**As you all know I don't own these characters or anything :P  
**

* * *

_(Hermione)_

_Stop it! Please! I was begging at this were running down my cheeks. The rough texture of the bricks was being imprinted into my face. I was being held by the back of my neck, being pushed into the wall. I heard the voice I used to adore in my ear. _

_"I though you loved me. I thought we had something special. Why would you deny me what is mine? Your body is mine, and I have the right to it at any time I want."_

_I cried harder. I couldn't answer him. My throat was tight and the tears kept coming. I could feel the bruise starting to form on my neck from where his fingers pressed into my skin._

_"Answer me!" He yelled at me and turned me around. I was shoved against the wall and his hands dug into the front of my neck now. Before he cut off my breathing I was thrown to the ground. I felt the bruises forming all over my body. This has been going on for too long. _

_When I looked up into the eyes of the boy I once loved, I no longer saw the same person. He was cold and unrecognizable. I shivered in anticipation as I waited for the next blow to come. I felt the hard impact make contact with my face and things started to go fuzzy. _

_"You are a filthy mudblood," Ron bellowed. All I could do was cry and let the darkness carry me away._

"Granger, come on. It's ok," I heard a strained voice bringing me back to reality. I was curled in Draco Malfoy's arms. I sat up and looked into his eyes. He wiped away a tear with his thumb and he sat up as well. He enveloped me in his arms as I tucked away in the protection of his hold.

"Shh, baby. It's alright," I heard him whisper over me. He kissed my forehead gently.

* * *

_(Draco)_

"Why do I still have these dreams Draco?" she asked me helplessly. What do I even tell her? I always tried to stay calm when she had these dreams. Honestly though, every time I see her this way I just want to kill the weasel. No, not kill him. I want to torture him so he knows what this poor girl has been living with. She doesn't deserve it and he never deserved her.

Why couldn't I have saved her sooner? I held my beautiful girlfriend in my arms and let her cry. I was counting backwards from twenty to calm my ever increasing blood pressure.

"I'm sorry I ruined our anniversary," she whispered as she held onto my shirt sniffling.

"You didn't ruin anything. Besides I figured we would spend the day in bed anyway," I laughed trying to lighten the mood.

She scowled up at me, there was the Granger I loved. _Loved. Bloody Hell._ I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers gently. She was wearing an old shirt of mine, which I found irrevocably charming. We laid quietly for a few moments. I held her in my arms, knowing that my actions would be the only way to convey they things I was feeling. I wanted nothing more than for her to feel protected, always. I traced my fingers up and down her arm as she relaxed.

Her skin was soft and delicate until my fingers until I hit the small scar on her forearm. I remember the time that monster came at her with a knife. He nicked her right before I got to him. I would never forgive myself for allowing that to happen. The constant reminder of my failure was in the small scar left on her arm.

I tried not to let my fingers dwell too long on the one spot, in fear she would catch on to my thoughts, as she always did. If she had noticed any pain in my actions she didn't say anything, she just nuzzled closer to me, her body completely relaxed for the first time this morning.

* * *

-_later that evening-_

_(Draco)_

I was dressed in my best suit. I was anxiously waiting for Granger to get down the stairs. I was starving and growing impatient. When she walked down, finally, I realized that I would wait a thousand years over again. She was always breathtaking to me, but right now, she was unbelievably stunning.

I was staring at the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. The only one I ever wanted to feel this way about. Her typically unmanageable hair fell in waves down her back and she stood before me in a stunning red dress.

"Red always did look good on you," I say taking her hand in mine.

"A true Gryffindor then, huh?" She giggled as I held her delicate hand in mine.

We walked out to the car and I held the door open for her as she climbed in to the passenger seat. When I went around to my side of the car I was overwhelmed with anxiety. Maybe it was my pure unadulterated affection for her that had me feeling this way; or the maybe it was due to the small weight in my right pocket that was growing heavier by the minute.

* * *

_(Hermione)_

After a lovely dinner in one of the most expensive muggle restaurants I had ever been too Draco and I were back in the car. He was driving in the opposite direction of the house. I stared at him confused but I let him take me wherever he had planned. Tonight was going so smoothly and it was all because Draco made sure everything was perfect.

When we stopped the car we were on a cliff side, over looking the city of London.

"Draco, it's beautiful," I said stepping out of the car. The night air was brisk and I shivered, but was quickly surrounded by his strong arms.

"I thought you would like it. Happy anniversary, Hermione," he said quietly and kissed me. He parted my lips with his tongue, caressing every aspect of my mouth that he could reach. I turned to face him completely and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Calm down, Granger. We are in public," he smiled.

"Why do you insist on calling me Granger still?" I ask smiling.

"Old habits die hard, I don't do it intentionally," he says pushing a strand of stray hair behind my ear.

"You know what, you are right though. I call you Granger, a lot," he says pondering.

"Maybe I should start calling you Malfoy instead," he said to me. _Huh?_

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I want to call you Malfoy. If you'll accept the name," he says and gets down on one knee in front of me. _Oh my gods! This is not happening! Malfoy?_

"Hermione Jean Granger, I want nothing more in life than to be wedded to you. I want to protect you and make you feel safe. I know I am not good enough for you but I want to spend the rest of my life trying. Please do me the incredible honor of becoming my bride," he finishes. I stare down at him as he opens a small red box. Inside was a ring with a simple band,but the most elaborate diamond I have ever seen.

"Draco, I am so broken," I whisper without thinking.

"You are absolutely perfect," he whispers kissing my hand and taking out the ring.

"What do you say Hermione? You know Malfoy's kneel before no one. I'm not used to this. Don't reject me now," he says half joking, but I see the worry in his eye. _ I want nothing more than to be with him. Forever._

"Of course I will marry you!" I say and tears fall down my face as he slides the ring on my finger and stands up.

"I know I have made mistakes in the past. From this day on, I will spend every minute trying to make you happy," he whispered into my ear. I kissed his lips gently and he pulled me to the car. We couldn't get home fast enough.

* * *

**Well I hope you guys enjoyed! If you did check out my ongoing story Snakeskin(much more serious Dramione. If you like love and action. That one is rated M though ;) so you know haha) Let me know your thoughts on this one! Do you guys want more about this side of Draco and Hermione? Thanks a bunch. Leave reviews and I will make another post answering them if you guys are interested too! Thanks- Allie **


End file.
